Under the Influence
by Ao Uta
Summary: "I never thought I'd do it. I'm the innocent one, for crying out loud! So why am I sitting on a couch smoking a joint?" Yaya and the gang have grown up. With this newfound adulthood, they decide to play a game of Truth or Dare. Rated M for lemons.


**A/N: Wow I'm getting out of hand. Yaya's going to be pretty OOC, but I guess people change as they get older.**

I never thought I'd do it. I'm the innocent one, for crying out loud! So why am I sitting lazily on a couch smoking a joint?

I mean, I had always been warned about drug use. How it's not good for you and such. But gosh, it was just so tempting! It wasn't like I'd get addicted or anything- it was just weed. I wasn't shooting up or anything, I was just smoking a blunt. It took a while for me to get high anyways; guess I'm no lightweight.

"Damn Yaya," Kukai noted. "Yours is almost gone." Kukai chuckled, his eyes faintly red. His smile was goofier than usual and didn't seem like it was fading anytime soon. I looked down at my joint; it was getting kind of small. One more puff and I'd be burning my fingers.

For some reason, that made me want to laugh. And soon enough, Kukai and I were laughing uncontrollably. As we finally stopped to breathe, we looked at each other.

"What was so funny?" Kukai asked. I shrugged my shoulders. I looked around. The whole apartment was like a hot box; filled to the brim with smoke. Ever since I moved in with Kukai, it's been like this. Once he turned 20 and got his own place, my parents seem fine with me staying with Kukai. I had just graduated anyways; it was time for me to get out into the world.

And what did I do with that freedom? Smoke weed.

I inhaled one last time, and stuffed it onto the ash tray, then flopped back onto the couch.

"Kukai," I whined. "I'm hungry." He pointed towards the fridge and I huffed, standing once more and walking towards it. I opened it, and there was nothing but some yogurt and cold shrimp chips.

"Kukai! Where's all the food?" I growled along with my stomach.

"I think we ate it yesterday!" He sighed, standing up. I rolled my eyes. Must I do everything? I pulled out my phone and scrolled until I saw Amu's name. Pressing call, I put the phone up to my ear and waited.

"Yaya? What's up?" She said, sounding kind of surprised. I don't see why though; we just saw each other last Saturday at that big party when-

 _Oh yeah._

"Hey Amu, wanna come over around 6?" I asked her. "We can invite Rima, Tadase, Kukai, and Nagi." Amu waited a little while to respond, but then finally answered.

"Sure. I'll gather everyone up and bring snacks.

"Hell yeah. Okay, see you later." I hung up and did a happy dance.

"Kukai, we're getting food!" I high-fived myself.

"And company," Kukai groaned, not wanting to put clean clothes on. His clothes currently were stained with shrimp chip dust.

"Just shut up and go shower, it's," I looked at my phone. "4:20." We both looked at each other and snickered, jumping for the bongs. We lit them and watched them bubble as we inhaled, and then let out our clouds of smoke.

"We're so fucking stupid." I laughed and I took another hit. Kukai agreed and took a hit as well.

"Go get in the shower dummy!" I laughed, taking the bong from him. "Hurry up, before yours gets gone too!" With that, he ran into the bathroom, stripped, and turned on the water, jumping in swiftly.

The scream indicated he jumped in while it still ran cold. I shook my head, putting my bong and his back. His was pretty boring. Just a regular glass bong. Mine was like that until I got to decorating. Now mine was glass with pink and yellow glitter sprinkled on it. After a few minutes, I heard the water turn off and the door open.

"Kukai!" I screamed, shielding my eyes. "Put some clothes on!"

"Huh?" He looked down at himself. "Oh yeah! I forgot to get clothes." He started to walk back to his room and I snickered.

"Didn't know you had a bubble butt Kuku." My snicker became a chortle as he ran and covered his buttcheeks. I looked at my phone again.

"5:25? What the heck have I been doing?" I got up and got into the shower too. After about ten minutes, I heard the doorbell ring.

"Kukai!" I yelled.

"Huh?"

"Go open the door!" I sighed exasperatedly. I know he heard it ring! I heard him scuffle a bit and drag his feet to the door.

"Hinamori, Mashiro! What's up?" He said, letting them in.

"This whole place smells like weed." Rima laughed. I turned off the water and dried myself off and slipped on an oversized T-Shirt. I tousled my hair a bit, still dripping and down. I walked out of the bathroom, shaking my head like a dog.

"Amu-chi, Riri-tan, hi!" I grabbed them and gave them a big hug. They chuckled and hugged back.

"You're high too, huh?" Rima stated. I pinched my fingers close together.

"A smidge." I giggled. Kukai whined.

"I didn't even tell you I was!"

"Kukai, your eyes are red and your bongs are still smoking. Yaya's just more sensible when she's high." Amu laughed.

The doorbell rang again, and I called out, "It's open!" When the door did open, Tadase and Nagihiko came in.

"Tada-tan, Nagi! I've missed you guys!" I ran and hugged them too.

"You've been smoking huh?" Nagihiko stated. Jeez, can he and his girlfriend be anymore alike? Why state the obvious?

"Rima said the same thing," I giggled. Nagihiko rolled his eyes with a smile, greeting Rima with a kiss.

"So, what are we going to do?" Tadase asked. I shrugged.

"Where are the snacks?" I asked. Rima pulled out a grocery bag. She saw the disappointed look on my face and pointed to the corner, with several other grocery bags.

"You guys are awesome!" I hugged Rima again. She pushed me off of her playfully.

"You know I don't do all of that hugging shit." She chuckled as she dusted herself off.

"We could play some of the cliche games." Kukai said. "Like truth or dare, or spin the bottle. 7 minutes in heaven." He went down the list.

"Spin the bottle! I want to see Nagihiko and Tadase kiss!" I snorted, falling to the ground. Nagihiko shook his head, and Rima's eyes had fire in them.

"How about just truth or dare?" Rima spoke calmly, but her face didn't match it. I gulped nervously and nodded in agreement.

Way to kill my high blondie.

"I'm gonna go get drinks." I stood up and went to the kitchen, pulling out two six packs of beer. I brought them back and placed the on the table. We all sat on the couch and the two arm chairs. I got my beer first, and let everyone else get theirs.

"So, who's gonna go first?" I asked. Kukai shrugged and agreed to go.

"Okay, Amu, truth or dare?" He said, wiggling his brows. She tapped her chin, then took a swig of beer.

"Truth." She finally answered. Kukai looked bummed.

"Okay, how long have you and the midnight neko been hooking up?" Kukai asked rather crassly. I laughed out loud and fell down.

"We haven't been hooking up!" She raised her hands defensively. I rolled my eyes.

"C'mon, Amu. Whatever happens in truth or dare stays in truth or dare." I slung my arm over her shoulder. "We're a family!" I drug out the -ly. She shook her head, placing her finger over her lips.

"That's one chicken out for Amu. Whoever has the most will have to do a super dare!" Kukai pumped his fist up into the air. We all looked at him.

"A super dare is a dare that you can't get out of no matter what." We 'ah-ed' and continued.

"Well, my turn." Amu gulped. "Tadase! Truth or dare?" Tadase responded quickly.

"Dare." He said confidently. I looked at him, surprised.

"Okay, Tada-tan, spicing it up!" I clapped. Maybe my high wasn't dead after all. Amu tapped her chin, obviously not thinking about what she'd tell him to do. Then, her finger went up as if a lightbulb had went off in her head.

"Ooh, I've got it!" She squealed. "Let Nagihiko give you a wedgie." Tadase gulped and Nagihiko's eyes glinted with stars. He took his arm from Rima's shoulder and walked over to Tadase, rubbing his hands together.

"You ready?" He asked ,his eyes glinting mischeviously. Tadase shook as he awaited his doom.

A shriek of pain echoed through the whole house as Tadase's briefs we're stretched to their limits.

"Okay Tadase," Nagihiko smiled triumphantly. "Your turn." Tadase glared at him while rubbing his chaffing bottom, taking another swig of beer.

"Mashiro-san, truth or-" He was cut of by her flaming glare.

"Okay, Souma-kun, truth or dare?"

"Duth," His words were quite slurred due to the mix of marijuana and alcohol in his system.

"What's your body count?" Everyone looked at Tadase, shocked. He wasn't one to talk about sex.

Then, I busted out laughing. I guess Tadase's a lightweight, cause he's just in his second bottle. Kukai looked at him with a goofy grin on his face.

He held up three fingers. "I don't even know if the third one counts 'cause we we're both high as shit." He laughed.

 _'That's enough Kukai.'_ I thought to myself.

"Who did you do it with?" Nagihiko asked, suddenly intrigued. Rima scoffed and Rolex her eyes.

"Men." She chuckled. She looked interested in the answer as well.

"That's a secret." Kukai winked, taking a swig of his beer. Nagihiko grumbled.

"Okay, Yaya, truth or dare?" I taped my chin. I was starting to feel the effects of the weed and alcohol. I started to smile, many head tipping to one side.

"Dare!" I felt a sudden surge oh confidence radiate in me. I could take anything Kukai threw at me!

"When's the last time you hooked up with Sanjo?" My face heated up.

"I..." I started to trail off. "I haven't really seen him much after he moved." Kukai's brow lifted.

"Then who are you talking dirty to in the phone with at night?" My hands clamped over his mouth. Maybe I want ready for anything he threw at me.

"Ooh, spill!" Amu leaned forward, her eyes glassy. Rima had a large smile on her face and was swaying from side to side happily. I looked around. Nagihiko was luring on the ground and chuckling to himself, Tadase was flat on his face and sounded like he was snoring. Everyone was under the influence.

"Well," I started. Everyone's heads peaked up. "Do you his remember Rikka?" Their eyes went wide.

"You mean that girl who could speak to eggs?" Amu spoke in a hushed tone. I chuckled and nodded.

"We've got a friend with benefits thing going on." I finally told the secret.

"Damn Yaya!" Rima hooted. "I didn't know you we're into pus-"

"Rima-chan, don't be crass." Nagihiko scolded. She huffed and folded her arms.

"Welp, neither did I." I chuckled. Whoo boy, the air was getting kind of thick. I walked over to my bong, loaded it, and lit it up.

This was going to be a long night.

 **A/N: Lemon in the next chapter maybe? I started this when I was kind of out of it haha.**


End file.
